Recently, an excrement treatment material for treating excrement of pet animals and the like has come to be known. As an example of such an excrement treatment material, the inventors of the present invention have already developed an excrement treatment material having a core portion that is formed by granulation of various waste materials such as papers and a coating layer portion that contains 0.1 wt % or more of fibrous waste material and the like and coats the core portion. This excrement treatment material exhibits an action of causing grains of the excrement treatment material, which are wet from excrement such as urine, to adhere to each other so as to form an aggregate and enabling the used excrement treatment material to be easily removed (Patent Literature 1).